Xiba
How Xiba joined the Tourney Xiba is described as an honest young man who came from the Zhen Hang Mountain. He has a strong love for food and would repeatedly strive for it, much to the annoyance of his companion, Leixia. Like Kilik, he was trained in the secret arts of the Ling-Sheng Su by his master, Kong Xiuqiang. Sometime before the events of the game, he was bequeathed with Kilik's inheritance, the sacred bō staff Kali-Yuga, under orders of Edge Master, who sensed Kilik's tragic fate. Together with Leixia, Natsu, and their leader, Maxi, Xiba travels throughout the world, eventually helping Patroklos to complete Soul Calibur with Kali-Yuga's power (as well as Dvapara Yuga's, owned by Leixia). According to the official artbook of the game, SOULCALIBUR - New Legends of Project Soul, he is actually Kilik and Xianghua's son and Leixia's estranged older half-brother. His birth is the result of their intimate meeting and he was nearly killed following the orders of the Xianghua's grandfather. Negotiations with Ming Empire general Yan Wujin however, allowed Xiba to live secretly with Xianghua's father Kong Xiuqiang so as to not revealing the scandal as the condition for Wujin to marry Xianghua. As many others such as Goku from Dragon Ball, his look and fighting style is based on Sun Wukong from the classic Chinese novel, Journey to the West. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sits on top of his staff. After the announcer calls his name Roll jumps and swings his staff as the camera zooms saying "I'm hungry..." Special Moves Rising Monkey (Neutral) Xiba swings his staff up, then does two spinning kicks while rising on his staff. Raging Monkey (Side) Xiba swings his staff from below to hit the mid-section, then spins the staff and slams it down on the opponent, then finishes with a one-legged staff swing upwards. Shen Ba (Up) Xiba crouches and jumps up swinging his staff upward. Monkey Shadow (Down) Xiba sweeps his staff, then does three more sweeps while moving like a monkey. King's Dance of Wei Tai Shi (Hyper Smash) Xiba's stomach growls saying "Steam buns.." then takes a steam bun bite and rages while swinging his staff 11 times in a monkey-like manner. Kong's Dance of Qi Tian Da Sheng (Final Smash) Based on his Soul Calibur V Critical Edge. Xiba announces "I'm angry now!" and knocks his opponent into the air with his rod, and then delivers a midair kick combo (three kicks), and strikes them down with his rod. Victory Animations #Xiba swings and spins his staff behind him then swings it around himself and poses saying "Man, do I love me some steam buns! Oh yeah!" #*Xiba swings and spins his staff behind him then swings it around himself and poses saying "Oh man, your moves are pretty sweet! You want a rematch?" (Maxi or Reptile victories only) #Xiba kicks his staff up and dances, then kicks it again and catches it with his leg chuckling and saying "That was a lot of fun!" #*Xiba kicks his staff up and dances, then kicks it again and catches it with his leg chuckling and saying "Now bring me some steam buns. Lots of them! (Leixia, Natsu or Kung Lao victories only) #Xiba shakes his staff then swings it up before catching it and saying "That was easy! Jeez, I wasn't even trying!" #*Xiba shakes his staff then swings it up before catching it and saying "You know, I eat way better than I fight!" (Kilik, Edge Master, Mira (Killer instinct) or Raiden (Mortal Kombat) victories only) On-Screen Appearance Drops down form atop his staff saying "Hey! How's it going?" Special Quotes *So if I beat you, you'll give me some food?! (When fighting Leixia, Natsu or Kung Lao) *Hey, Maxi! You better fight me this time! (When fighting Maxi or Reptile) *Training makes me hungry, I don't wanna! (When fighting Kilik, Edge Master, Mira (Killer Instinct) or Raiden (Mortal Kombat)) Trivia *Xiba's rival is Maya Fallegeros's sister who was turned into a vampire, Mira. Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters